An augmented reality (AR) technology is a technology that seamlessly integrates real world information and virtual world information, and applies the virtual world information to a real world by using sciences and technologies such as sensing, calculation, and graphics.
In production and life, a distance, a length, an area, a volume, and the like of an object in the real world usually need to be measured. If a conventional method is used, a professional measuring tool needs to be carried to perform manual measurement, and measurement data needs to be recorded manually. It may be seen that an operation process of this measurement method is complicated and also low-efficiency.
In the prior art, the AR technology is introduced to measure an object. For example, in an AR measurement method, a user manually controls a camera to collect an image of a to-be-measured object, and a picture is static after a measurement mode is entered. The user taps a screen to select to-be-measured points, and a measurement result such as a distance or a length between the to-be-measured points is output on the screen. This AR measurement method is an off-line measurement method.
For another example, in another AR measurement method, a user fastens a measurement apparatus on the head, and the user may see a real-time picture by using a video stream that is input to the measurement apparatus. A to-be-measured point is always at a central position of a picture, and the user needs to move the head to position a to-be-measured point and needs to click an OK button on an additional auxiliary device to perform measurement and output a measurement result.
As can be seen from this, an operation process of the AR measurement method in the prior art is still complicated, real-time measurement cannot be implemented, operation efficiency is low, and AR measurement cannot be implemented in a more harmonious and natural man-machine interaction manner.